Warm Pants
by Ophelia Joane
Summary: It's summertime and the Malfoys decide to take a little vacation...
_Written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition by Beater 1 of the Appleby Arrows._

 _Prompts:_

 _(dialogue) "I really do like the pants."_

 _(word) Inappropriate_

 _(word) Meadow_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Obviously._

* * *

"I really don't want to go, Narcissa."

"You _really_ don't have a choice, Lucius."

The platinum blonde man sighed, shaking his head. "Why do we have to go anywhere for vacation? Our home is beautiful, and we have the most incredible sights. The meadow goes on for miles towards the hills, which are right next a beautiful lake that would be crowded by filthy Muggles if our wards were down! We don't need to go anywhere else to see the same thing!"

The woman sighed. "It's not about that. I need to get out of this house, Lucius. Plus, this is the last summer we get with Draco before he goes to school. I would like to spend some time with him - and you. As a family."

Lucius cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders. "Okay," he exhaled. "Tell the elves to start packing our things."

Narcissa smirked. "They already have. We can leave whenever you decide to get up off of your Pureblood butt. Speaking of -"

"My blood?" Lucius interrupted.

"No, your butt. Anyway, I got you some new pants for you." She reached for her wand and summoned them. As they came flying through the air, Lucius raised his hand to catch them, his eyes widening as they did.

"Er, they're very thick," he said.

"Yes, they are."

"Why are they so thick? I know we're going to an isolated tundra, but we have our wands."

Narcissa raised an eyebrow. "It's going to be freezing and you're telling me that you want to be constantly pointing your wand at your, well, you know. I've been reading _Witch's Weekly_ and they had some proven cases where -"

"Okay, okay! I don't need to hear anymore. I'll wear the stupid pants."

"Good."

There was silence as Narcissa stared out into space and Lucius felt his new pants with a grimace on his face.

"They feel like they're going to be itchy."

"Better itchy than -"

"Shh!"

 _o.O.o_

"When you said we were taking a family vacation I was thinking of our own remote island, not our own remote snowstorm." Draco whined as he came through the tent flap, one that was magically expanded in the inside.

"Draco, that's enough," Narcissa said calmly.

"Everyone else is going to start the school year refreshed. Meanwhile I'm going to be chapped and pale!" The young blonde complained.

Lucius rolled his eyes. "Draco, you will listen to your mother when she speaks to you, so stop complaining. Besides, it doesn't matter how much sun you get; you'll still look like you've been rolling around in snow."

Narcissa shook her head while placing her hand over Lucius's. Leaning in she whispered, "Snow wouldn't stay on him for long; it would melt."

"Really? Narcissa, you're just as bad as him!" Lucius exclaimed, taking his hand back from Narcissa and gesturing towards Draco, who had a smirk on his face.

"Rather more like you me than you!"

"Yeah? And what makes you say that?" Lucius asked, putting an arm around his wife and pulling her closer.

She wiggled in his grip, smiling, and then looked up at him. "Because you're a bad, bad man, Lucius Malfoy."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah, and you've done some bad, bad things," she whispered and leaned towards him for a chaste kiss.

"Ew, ew! Okay, please stop! This is officially the worst vacation ever!"

Pulling away, Narcissa rolled her eyes. "Alright, let's all get settled in until the elves are done with dinner. After that we're going outside to watch the sky. I heard that last year the Parkinson's came to this place and saw the most amazing light show, and I really don't want to miss it! It'll be like nothing we've seen before." She clapped her hands and looked at her favorite man anxiously. "Well? What are you waiting for? Go get settled in!"

 _One Month Later..._

"You were right. It's nothing like we've seen before. Or felt." Lucius looked down at his crotch, frowning.

"It's magical," Narcissa nodded.

Lucius looked up, grinning. "Yeah?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows.

She rolled her eyes. "Not _that._ Merlin, you're so inappropriate. I mean the view. It's magical. The true magic of nature." Narcissa strummed her fingers on the large slab of ice they were sitting on.

"This was definitely something different."

Narcissa leaned into Lucius's chest. "Do you think Draco had fun? You know, seeing the lights, riding his room over the frozen ground, playing with the animals?"

Lucius put his chin on top of his wife's head and his arm around her. "I think he experienced something that none of his other classmates will have."

"Except for Pansy Parkinson."

Lucius pursed his lips and nodded. "Except for Pansy Parkinson." He lifted his chin off of her head and peered down at her. "Tell me," he started, "What was your favorite part of the trip?"

Narcissa sighed and closed her eyes. "Hmm, I would say getting away from all the responsibility of being a Malfoy."

He chuckled. "You mean you actually don't like reading _Witch Weekly_ all the time?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh shush. Now, what was your favorite part?"

"Oh, me? I hate this. All of it, really."

"Mhmm, sure you do."

In reality, his favorite part had been spending time with his family. He was never able to be around Draco as much as he liked and the only time he saw his wife was when he went to bed and before he left for work in the morning. Even when he had days off she was always out and about for some social event. He'd miss this even more when things went back to normal and when Draco would start at Hogwarts.

They sat in silence for a little bit longer.

"I really do like the pants."

"You _really_ didn't have a choice."


End file.
